dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Rivers
'''Hope Rivers '''is a character created by Linariel and she was first mentioned in The Three Halfa in 2011 and was introduced in 2012. She is from the series The Three Halfas which revolves around Danny and Sam's future and their children. Her first appearance is in Adrian Spook in Episode 3: Au Du Phantom. She is a cousin of Adrian and his siblings. The daughter of Jazz Fenton/Rivers and Lars Rivers (an original OC by Linariel). Family Lars Rivers (father) Jazz Fenton-Rivers (mother) Benjamin Rivers (brother) Trevor Rivers (parental grandfather) Marie Rivers (parental grandmother) Jack Fenton (maternal grandfather) Maddie Fenton (maternal grandmother) Felicity Rivers (aunt) Danny Fenton (uncle) Sam Manson-Fenton (aunt) Youngblood (uncle) Danielle Fenton - Youngblood (aunt) Adrian Fenton (cousin) Jennifer Fenton (cousin) Lilith Fenton (cousin) Rocky Youngblood (cousin) Raquel Youngblood (cousin) Backstory Hope was uniquely named for the circumstances of her birth. For the longest time her father Lars’s parents refused to acknowledge his wedlock to Jazz. But with the impending birth of their daughter their first born finally a gap was starting to be filled. Even before the child was born they constantly checked in to see how Jazz was coming along with her pregnancy offering advice here and there. So her parents named her Hope in honor of the change. For the most part she was a gentle sweet healthy baby. Neither of her parents noticed their daughter’s oddities until she started first grade and the teacher took them aside to discuss their daughter behavioral problems. They were needless to say surprised. The teacher sent them to the school’s special ed program. To get Hope tested. She was confirmed to have a mild case of autism. Her mother Jazz was determined to help her overcome this and spent a lot of time researching her learning disability to get an even better grasp on it and worked hard to help Hope overcome it. Her father Lars even lent a hand from time to time in certain things making it easier for her. Since she and Lilith were relatively the same age she was sent over for play dates with her cousin constantly. They got along alright unless Lilith lost her temper this would lead to Hope becoming hurt for reasons others can’t understand. There didn't seem to be much of a chance of Hope making close friends outside the family until the girl met Kendra Foley on one of her visits to her cousins house. The two somehow connected on the same level with their similar interests and Hope gradually came out of her shell to become very close friends with Kendra. The two are practically inseparable. In a lot of ways Kendra helped her break out of her shell and become more out going. Hope still seeks out her parents more often than an average teen. Personality Hope is a peaceful tender hearted dreamer. She is generally polite and considerate to everyone around her. She has a personality that wants to everything precise but what she sees as such actually appears rather random to others. Sometimes appears to be in her own reality. Because she has minor autism she tends to act younger then she is. Quirks Her slight case autism makes her have trouble hanging out with other social groups and interacting normally. Also her brain sometimes takes more time to comprehend things but for the most part she isn't so bad off. Everything must be done precisely in the way it is usual or she’ll get upset and throw a fit. Sometimes it causes her to loose focus if her routine is interrupted. Constantly fidgets she’s nearly always in motion. Appearance Her hair mostly resembles her father but the color comes mainly from her mother Jazz although it's a mixture of the two. Hope almost always has her hair braided except for when she was younger. Her eyes are much like her father Lars's except for they are lighter shade of brown. Other *Coming from a family of potential genius’s it might be a surprise to know that Hope struggles with school she barely pulls off a B Average by the skin of her teeth and that’s only because of her mother’s standards. *When Hope becomes teenager her autism is barely noticeable by those around her since she’s learned how to adapt to being in groups although she still has problems with it and perfers being with a small amount of people. *Hope loves flowers and gardening something she and Kendra have in common. She also enjoys a good book from time to time and can become totally immersed in it to the point where it’s hard to pull her out of it. She also has a certain fondness for arts and crafts. *Hope loves swimming and finds the water relaxing above everything. When she stresses out too much her mother usually persuades her to take a bath and she calms right down. *Hope’s constant fidgeting she has put to good use by helping her father repair machines in his shops. She’s very much her dad’s little girl but has an equal balance of foundling with both her parents. *She’s not exactly mechanical savvy like her father but she has a gift in figuring problems and fixing things from puzzles to machines. *Hope, Kendra, Lilith and sometimes even Box Lunch when they were little make up a group known as the Frecklets (back when she had freckles) a group dedicated to spicing up others lives through random pranks that are mainly harmless. *Hope has a hard time with Adrian or Rocky because of the way they handle things around her. Although the Fenton boy tries to be less blunt around her as much as he can. *Hope isn’t the least bit into the paranormal infact sometimes it scares her. Though she loves her grandparents on her mother’s side she tends to get nervous whenever they visit FentonWorks. *Hope plans to be a garden landscaper when she’s older. Because of her fondness of gardens and plants in general. *Hope is voiced by Andrea Libman External Links Adrian Spook Story Fanclub of The Three Halfa Universe Category:CanonxOC Next Gens Category:Jazz Next Gens